oh baby
by DefiantDreams
Summary: She knew, of course, of his goal to revive the Uchiha clan. He had made it clear that it was his dream, and Sakura had gone into their relationship knowing this. But… She hadn't expected it to be like this.


She knew, of course, of his goal to revive the Uchiha clan. He had made it clear that it was his dream, and Sakura had gone into their relationship knowing this.

But… She hadn't expected it to be like this.

She watched him, her eyes wide as he touched her stomach reverently, an odd look in his mismatched eyes. He seemed lost in thought as he stroked over her skin, his fingers tracing the curves of her abdomen.

Sakura tilted her head and said nothing, merely observed him with a muted curiosity. At her eyes on him, Sasuke looked up and even now, the Rinnegan perturbed her slightly, but slowly, Sakura was getting to used to it. She didn't flinch this time, merely gave him a shy smile and in response, the corner of his lips lifted for a moment, a brief impression of a smile. It was getting easier for her to read him now. She wouldn't have caught it before.

He broke their gaze and continued to kiss down her body, a hot, lingering kiss on her stomach, right above the top of her underwear. His eyes fluttered closed, his thumb rubbing gentle circles just underneath her bellybutton. Sakura released a shaky breath and at his tug, she lifted her hips and pushed her panties down.

She didn't think that Sasuke has realized that she's noticed. He had an obsession with her stomach and sometimes, in the heat of their passion, he whispered things that made her toes curl and her core even wetter. Things like how beautiful she'd look while pregnant, how he'd love to have a baby with her… how he wanted to fill her up with his cum.

He made his way back up to her body, his eyes intense on her face. Sakura sat up, unwilling to put any further strain on his remaining arm. They adjusted, Sasuke flat on his back and Sakura on top of his lap. It was their usual position now, the easiest for Sasuke, and allowed Sakura to see him.

His hand touched her where she was aching and her eyes fluttered close as his fingers brushed over her opening and slid over her lips. His finger rubbed at the sensitive button and Sakura's lips parted, a tiny moan escaping her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed, leaning back, hands braced on his strong thighs. Her face and her chest was flushed pink, and at the look of his eyes on her, the blush darkened.

He slid a finger inside her and it went in, smooth and aided by how wet she already was for him. He was always good with his fingers and even now, Sakura was in heaven as they curled just right inside of her, two and then three thrusting steadily. His thumb rubbed at her clit and Sakura's eyes snapped shut, a louder, throatier groan escaping through her mouth.

The whole time, Sasuke's eyes were on her, his gaze hungry and appreciative and fuck… Sakura loved him. She could feel the proof of his desire beneath her, straining against his boxers, hard and thick where it was pressed up against her.

It seemed like forever when finally, he pulled his fingers away from her and made to push down his underwear. Sakura helped him, swallowing slightly at the sight of his cock bare in front of her.

She grasped him in her hand and stroked him, her eyes tracking over the broad expanse of his chest, his handsome features and the muscles straining in his arms. When he squeezed her hip, Sakura lifted herself up and aligned his cock with her opening.

Slowly, she sank down, feeling herself spread open by the thickness of his cock, his length pushing into her all the way to the hilt. A moment passed where Sakura just let herself exhale a shaky, shuddering breath and then she rose again.

Sasuke's eyes stayed where they were connected, his Sharingan activated as he watched his cock fill her up, spread her open, and slowly disappear inside her.

Sakura moaned, and increased the pace of her hips. She gasped out loud, a keen as Sasuke thrust up into her with his powerful thighs. She rode him, keeping to the rhythm he had set, their hips moving together for maximum pleasure so every time she slid down he thrust up, his cock hitting her just right.

Her moans increased when Sasuke reached to rub at the skin of her stomach again, his eyes intent.

He sat up abruptly and Sakura cried out at the change of angle, at the way his dick shifted even deeper inside of her. With a hand on her hip, he encouraged her to keep bouncing on his lap and so Sakura did. He kissed at the skin of her neck, hot, open mouthed kisses that bit and sucked. She knew that tomorrow, everyone would see Sasuke's marks on her and know she was his. The thought only made her hotter, made her tighten around him.

"Can't wait to cum inside you," Sasuke murmured into her ear as his teeth nibbled at the top of her ear, his breath hot. She shivered and tilted her head to the side, gasping slightly at how well he continued to fuck her. "Can't wait to fill you up, make you mine."

He grunted as Sakura squeezed around him, his thrusts sharpening and his grip tight on her hip. "God, I want to fuck a baby into you."

She moaned, shuddering slightly at his dirty words. She panted, her whole body tense with pleasure and her walls squeezing against his cock.

"Yes," she whispered, voice catching on another groan. "Yes, daddy."

Sasuke groaned right against her ear and he bit at her shoulder, shuddering slightly.

Encouraged, Sakura continued, her hand tugging at his long hair and wrapped around his shoulders to help her fuck herself on him. "Want you to come in me," she whispered, "Want a baby with you, Sasuke-kun."

"You'll be such a good daddy."

Sasuke muffled his answering moan into her skin, his thrusts becoming faster and faster and fuck, he felt so good inside of her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation of his cock fucking her open and she tightened around him, the pleasure intensifying and building up in her stomach.

"Please," she gasped out, "Please choke me. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sasuke said tightly, his thrusts slowing slightly and Sakura wavered. She should have known. Sasuke made love to her as if he was apologizing for all of his wrongs, as if every kiss was a redemption and every stroke a beg for forgiveness.

But she was Sakura and she had long forgiven him already.

"I trust you," she said quietly, and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. She knew him, she knew that her words weren't getting through the guilt and self-hatred he was carrying inside of him, but maybe, just maybe, it had touched him anyway.

Sasuke's fingers were trembling as they caressed her throat, excruciatingly gentle and Sakura couldn't help it. The tears welled up in her eyes and Sasuke stared at her in concern, his own eyes wide and Sakura smiled at him, her lips wobbly.

"I love you," she whispered. "Anata." Sasuke closed his eyes and ducked his head to press it on Sakura's shoulder. His body shook slightly as he continued to thrust into her, his hips rolling up into her and his breath huffing slightly near her ear. She gripped the back of his shoulder, her breath becoming harsher as slowly, steadily, his grip tightened around her throat.

His thrusts increased in pace again, and the heat that had begun to build up at her very core intensified once more. His grip on her throat was hard, the lack of oxygen making her breathless. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan when he finally loosened his grip and air rushed back into her lungs.

She sucked in a greedy breath, endorphins dancing across her skin and her brain, her pleasure hyper focused at the feel of him inside of her.

"Come in me," she moaned, "Daddy, please. Knock me up."

She felt it when he came, his body stiffening underneath her and his final thrust deep within her. She felt the warmth as he finished inside of her, his cock pulsing inside of her and Sakura moaned at how it felt.

He moved them so that Sakura's back was on his bed and he hovered on top of her, holding himself up with his one arm. He pulled away, and when his cock slipped out of her sore pussy, he watched as his cum dripped out of her.

Sakura blushed at his scrutiny. He reached out and she whimpered slightly as he pushed back the cum that had dripped down back inside of her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her face hot. He looked up and smirked slightly.

"I don't want any of it to get to waste."

Sakura covered her face in embarrassment. God. How could he say things like that?

(Really, it's no wonder that by the time next month when her next period usually rolls around, it never comes.)

* * *

prompt was: sasusaku daddy choking kink. this is softer than it has any right to be lmao


End file.
